


Sekizan’s Special Briefs

by abaranthion



Series: Sekizan’s Special Briefs [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dick Pics, Embarrassment, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Underwear, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Sekizan discovers he's lost a pair of underwear and only Gion can help him.





	Sekizan’s Special Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [86Keely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/86Keely/gifts).



> Sequel to my fic [ Sekizan’s Breathy Speech ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10376403/chapters/22919415)

Sekizan tied the cord around his bathrobe and opened the door to return to his bedroom. With his hair still dripping water onto his shoulders, he used his foot to maneuver his laundry hamper into the space next to his bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Sekizan took the hamper lid off, and began to take the clean clothes out, folding and storing them in the wardrobe.

He got to the underwear at the bottom of the hamper and was absent-mindedly placing them neatly into a pile when he realized a pair of briefs was missing. Not just any pair, either; he seemed to have mislaid his lucky pair of pink briefs.

He double-checked the pile, looked again in the now-empty hamper, rooted through the clothes in his wardrobe, went to make sure everything was out of the washing machine, and carefully retraced his steps back to his bedroom.

But it was no good. Sekizan’s special briefs had gone missing.

‘Dammit,’ he uttered, raising his face skyward. He stood with hands on hips for a few breaths, wracking his brain for any clue as to the whereabouts of his lost underwear.

Memories of a training session earlier in the week came to Sekizan’s mind: when that new little guy Gion had nearly died from exhaustion or asphyxiation, or both. Sekizan had definitely been wearing his lucky briefs then, when he’d changed in front of the breathless shrimp. They’d probably fallen out of his bag onto the clubhouse floor.

Sekizan decided he’d scour the rugby team’s base the next day.

His briefs had to be somewhere. He’d find them.

Count on it.

\---

Gion apprehensively approached the door to the clubhouse. He could hear Sekizan’s voice coming from inside, muted but unmistakably pissed off, ‘Dammit! Where the hell are they?’

Stepping into the doorway, Gion could see Sekizan rummaging through the lockers, he’d already turned the rest of the clubhouse upside down.

Gion gulped nervously. It looked like the time had come that he’d been dreading all week: Sekizan had discovered his underwear was missing.

The captain perceived the change in light caused by Gion’s small frame casting a shadow into the room. Sekizan spun to face the new recruit, hair whipping across his face, eyes burning in the darkness, shoulders hunching as he lurched towards Gion like a wild animal intimidating an aggressor.

Gion took a defensive step back, but Sekizan stopped in front of him and relaxed his posture a little.

‘Gion, I’m glad you’re here,’ he said, placing his hand on top of Gion’s head affectionately, if a little too roughly for the receiver’s liking. ‘I need your help.’

Gion yowled, ‘Anything!’ He swatted his arms over his head to bat the oppressive weight off, ‘just get your damn hand off me!’

The captain complied, but immediately moved his fingers in front of Gion’s cheeks, pinching the air threateningly, ‘Do I have to remind you to respect your elders?’

‘No-no, sir,’ the underclassman blurted and was relieved to see the fingers withdraw. ‘So, er… how can I help?’ Gion asked, knowing full well what Sekizan was concerned about.

‘I can’t find my lucky briefs,’ Sekizan admitted, slightly embarrassed now he’d vocalized the petty problem. ‘You haven’t seen them, have you?’

Gion had never been a good liar; he had a tendency to say exactly what he felt, and there was something in Sekizan’s eyes that made him not even want to begin an attempt to pull one over on his senior. ‘Yeah, I’ve got them. You left them on the floor and I took them home to keep safe. I meant to give them back, but I… er… couldn’t,’ he smiled as if that would ameliorate his lack of an explanation.

The smile of relief that grew on Sekizan’s lips spread contentment across his whole body. He leaned in to say, ‘You have them, though? You’re sure they’re my briefs?’

‘One hundred per cent,’ Gion beamed, ‘I know exactly where they are at home.’

‘Let’s get them now,’ Sekizan insisted.

‘Now?’ The color drained from Gion’s face, ‘Now-now?’

Sekizan nodded, ‘Yeah. Where do you live?’ Gion told him his address. ‘C’mon, let’s get going,’ Sekizan said and started to make for the door but stopped when he saw that Gion wasn’t following.

‘There’s no point in going yet,’ Gion explained, ‘the bus doesn-’

‘The bus?!’ Sekizan interrupted, dismayed. ‘Your house is the perfect distance to jog to and from school. Don’t tell me you’ve been slacking by taking the bus.’

Gion abashedly excused himself, ‘I s’pose I hadn’t really thought about it.’

‘You’ve got to take every opportunity to train your body now, Gion,’ Sekizan advised, ‘If you keep at it, soon enough you’ll be ready to play a match.’

‘A real match, huh?’ Gion was puffed up at the prospect. ‘Come on, I’ll race you.’

\---

‘Hah-hh-hah,’ Gion panted heavily as he opened the door to his home. Sekizan had been right: it was the perfect distance to jog twice a day.

He looked at the captain stood on the sidewalk, sun glaring down behind him. The captain’s head was beaded with sweat and the moisture on his body had made wet patches on his shirt that clung to his skin to form semi-transparent windows on the muscular form beneath. Sekizan’s chest was heaving as he breathed in huge lungsful of air, steadying his respiration.

Perspiration rolling down his cheek, Gion opened his mouth to inhale but stopped himself when he remembered Sekizan’s breathing lesson from the other day. Taking in air through his nose, he said, ‘Come on in.’

‘Thanks,’ Sekizan said, kicking off his shoes as he entered the house. ‘I see your breathing’s more controlled,’ he grabbed Gion’s head and pulled him closer under his arm to say, ‘So you do listen to what I tell you. There’s hope for you yet.’

Gion struggled to reply, being held in the wetness of Sekizan’s armpit whose sweat coated his face with a new layer of moisture. Gion opened his mouth to speak, but the clammy fabric brushed his lips like a salty appetizer, the taste making Gion’s utterance a muffled, ‘Mm.’

Sekizan released Gion from his grip, nearly causing him to drop to the floor, overcome with the captain’s odor. Gion stumbled into the corridor, recovering his balance just in time to maintain the illusion that he’d planned to head into his home all along.

Turning to check his senior was following, Gion said, ‘This way,’ before turning back just in time to see his brother’s chest fill his view before he face-planted straight into it.

‘Oof! Would you look where you’re going, you little…’ his brother stopped himself when he saw Sekizan standing behind Gion. ‘Why didn’t you tell me you had company?’ he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Sekizan bowed in greeting, ‘Sekizan Takuya.’

‘Yeah, hi,’ Gion’s brother curtly replied. Walking past them, he said, ‘Don’t be too loud, you two. I’ve got work to do.’

When he was out of sight, Gion growled in his brother’s general direction before making his way down the corridor towards his own bedroom. Sekizan kept pace by his side, bending sideways to say quietly, ‘Wow. So your lack of manners is a family trait, huh?’

‘Hey! I’m hella respectful, smart guy,’ Gion complained loudly.

‘Oh?’ Sekizan loomed closer and moved his hands toward Gion’s cheeks.

Recalling their familiar “respect your elders” rigmarole, Gion flinched away saying, ‘Sir! Sir! I meant sir!’

‘That’s better,’ Sekizan lowered his arms and straightened up, ‘Now, where are my briefs?’

‘Shh! Not so loud,’ Gion hissed, glancing about the corridor for a sign of any family members that might have heard. ‘In here,’ he said, hurrying Sekizan into his bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

‘How are you supposed to find anything in this mess?’ Sekizan looked unimpressed at the pile of manga on the floor that didn’t have any space on the overfull bookshelf.

‘Don’t worry,’ Gion picked a well-practiced path over the junk towards his bed, ‘I know exactly where your briefs are.’

‘By your bed?’ Sekizan asked hesitantly.

Considering the captain’s concern and how it would look to recover the underwear from where it was, Gion flustered, ‘Ah, right. Yeah, no. They’re…’ he tried to block Sekizan’s view of his hand taking the briefs from next to his pillow, attempting to misdirect his captain with some sleight of hand to make it appear the underwear had been ‘in my bedside drawer.’ He wasn’t sure if his little trick had worked, but the expression on Sekizan’s face told Gion it didn’t really matter.

‘Oh, at last,’ the third year said, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

But having felt the stiff fabric of the underwear in his hands, Gion realized he couldn’t give Sekizan back his briefs with the crusty remains of a whole week’s worth of nightly use permeating the cotton. Gion tried to stall, ‘Hey, er… you look pretty hot. Do you wanna get some cold water?’

‘I’m fine,’ Sekizan was getting a little impatient, ‘just give me my lucky briefs already.’

‘OK,’ Gion resigned himself. Folding the underwear to hide the worst of the stains, he handed the pink briefs to his captain.

Sekizan’s relief soon turned to perturbation when his fingers came into contact with unexpected hardness in the usually soft material.

He opened out his briefs in front of him.

Gion imagined he could hear the stiff cotton creaking against the movement.

Sekizan looked from the cum-stained briefs and over the waistband to Gion smiling weakly on his bed. He threw the underwear back to Gion and said, ‘I think you’d better keep them.’

Although he was embarrassed to be found out in this way, Gion was relieved to still be in possession of his captain’s briefs despite them having lost most of his scent due to Gion’s frequent use.

‘But if you’ve got mine, I’ll have to replace them,’ Sekizan said, opening Gion’s dresser drawer to rifle through his underwear, ‘which are your lucky pair?’

‘Er…’ Gion wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t have a lucky pair of underwear, so he just said the first pair that came to mind, ‘erm… the tartan boxers.’

Sekizan dived into the drawer, his target now in mind, ‘Tartan… tartan boxers.’ While he was searching, he asked Gion, ‘Tartan, eh? What makes them so special?’

‘I got them when I vacationed in Scotland with my family,’ Gion explained, only now appreciating that he associated the boxers with the happy memories there. They actually were the closest thing he had to lucky underwear.

Sekizan stopped his rummaging and turned to look at Gion, ‘You went to Scotland? Did you go to Murrayfield?’

‘Murray who?’ Gion was puzzled.

Sekizan rolled his eyes. ‘You really don’t know anything about rugby, eh?’

Realization dawned on Gion’s face. ‘Oh! He’s a rugby player,’ he mistakenly assumed, ‘Nope, never heard of him. Definitely didn’t meet him.’

‘Tch,’ Sekizan shook his head and returned to the drawer. ‘They’re not in here, Gion,’ he said flatly.

‘They should be,’ Gion got up to check the drawer himself but stopped when a thought dawned on him. ‘Oh,’ he said, making Sekizan stand and move closer to Gion curiously. ‘I’m- they’re, erm…’ Gion hung his head, ‘I’m wearing them.’

‘So take them off,’ Sekizan murmured close to the other’s face.

‘What? No!’ Gion blurted, waving his arms in front of him, warding off the idea.

Sekizan grabbed onto the wild wrists to still them. ‘Gion,’ he said, ‘you owe me a pair of lucky underwear. Now, take. Them. Off.’

‘I’ll give them to you tomorrow,’ Gion insisted.

‘That won’t do,’ Sekizan said, lifting Gion off the floor by his legs, carrying him to the bed and upending him onto the mattress.

The captain mounted the bed after him, hovering above Gion with one hand planted beside the pillow.

Gion could see the sweat on Sekizan’s skin from their earlier run together.

He could feel his breath, cooling the perspiration on his own face.

And he knew that more beads were forming on his forehead from the close proximity to Sekizan. So close he could feel the heat radiating from his body.

‘I need your underwear now,’ the captain breathed. He grabbed the other’s belt with his free hand and yanked down, bringing the pants to Gion’s knees.

Sekizan shuffled backwards on the mattress to kneel between Gion’s calves from where he continued to pull his pants off, raising the short guy’s legs up, perpendicular to the bed.

‘OK, OK, OK,’ Gion laughed, a little panic coming through in his voice. He let his feet rest on Sekizan’s shoulders, ‘OK, fine. You can have them. Just let me take them off.’

He began to squirm under Sekizan, so – to stop him escaping – the captain held Gion’s ankles to restrain his feet and keep them on his shoulders. ‘You’re not going anywhere,’ he said, ‘no tricks. Just take off those boxers.’

Gion hooked his thumb into the waistband and started to pull the tartan underwear down. With his other hand, he cupped his junk and consequently felt the heat and moisture from his sweaty balls soaking the fabric.

Gion slipped his boxers down between his cupping hand and his cock, so he held tighter to his privates, hiding them from Sekizan’s view.

The captain released Gion’s feet, allowing him to bend his knees to remove the boxers completely. Gion squeezed them into a ball and threw them to Sekizan.

As they opened up and began to float like a parachute, the captain caught them with one hand. He placed the other hand on Gion’s knee, looked him in the eyes, and said gratefully, ‘Thank you, Gion.’ Then his eyes scanned down and saw the protective hand holding Gion’s groin. ‘But you don’t need to hide anything from me,’ he said, and whipped Gion’s arm away.

Sekizan glanced at the other’s exposed cock, his eyes widened and he sprang up off the bed.

Gion sat up, concerned. ‘What’s the matter?’ he asked.

‘Nothing,’ Sekizan didn’t look at him, but Gion could see his cheeks had flushed red. ‘Thanks for these,’ Sekizan waved the boxers towards him, then opened the door and hurried out.

‘Wait!’ Gion yelled after him. He dashed to the door and called, ‘What’s wrong? What’d I do?’

But Sekizan had already gone.

And then Gion’s brother entered the corridor. He stopped short when he saw Gion standing in the doorway, naked but for a shirt. He was obviously searching for something to say but quickly gave up, gave a lame smile, and rushed away.

‘Dammit,’ Gion exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

What the hell?

He looked down at his obviously-so-offensive dick. What had scared Sekizan away?

Yeah, so Gion may have gotten a little excited while Sekizan had been undressing him. And yeah, that’s why he’d stopped him, so Gion could conceal the semi growing in his underwear. And yeah, when Sekizan had moved his hand away Gion had still been a little hard. But not noticeably so, right? Not so hard that it would scare away Sekizan with his much more impressively lengthy dick.

No, there had to be something else.

Gion slumped onto his bed and held his cock in his hand. His foreskin slipped between his fingers as he felt the girth of the shaft. He really was quite wide.

That wasn’t the reason, was it? Sekizan hadn’t been considering butt-sex yet, right? He wasn’t worried about accommodating Gion’s thick dick in his ass already, was he?

Was he?

Maybe Sekizan felt more for him than Gion had thought.

Or maybe he didn’t feel anything for Gion at all, and Gion had just read signs into nothing. Shit.

\---

Gion tried to put thoughts of Sekizan out of his head as best he could.

But the day’s events were still running through his mind when he got into bed that night. He had picked up Sekizan’s lucky briefs where the captain had thrown them, but Gion couldn’t bring himself to put them in their usual place next to his pillow. He dropped the briefs into his laundry basket.

He would clean them, give them back to Sekizan, get his own underwear returned, and they could both forget about this whole sorry mess.

He shut his eyes and hoped the darkness would shut out his thoughts and allow him to sleep.

A sound broke into his isolation: his phone. He’d received a text message.

Heart racing with fear and hope, Gion grabbed the device off the bedside table. The light spilling onto his face in the dark, he wished the message was from Sekizan, he dreaded the message was from Sekizan.

He exhaled deeply and opened the text.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. Then they took their time in processing what they saw.

The message was indeed from Sekizan. But there were no words.

Sekizan had sent Gion an image. A photo of Gion’s “lucky” tartan boxers. At least, that’s what it looked like at first.

Then Gion realized the captain was wearing the underwear, and because of the size difference between himself and Gion, they were pretty tight.

So tight that the buttoned fly strained to contain Sekizan’s hard dick. Pink flesh peeped out between the tartan above and below the last remaining button, which looked like it would abandon its fastening function at any second.

With his own dick getting hard, Gion sank into the mattress. He moved his hand up to the pillow in a motion that had become ritual in the past few days. His fingers clutched for his newest cum rag but only found empty air.

Then Gion remembered where he’d put Sekizan’s briefs. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [ my tumblr ](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/161442546378/all-out-sekizans-special-briefs-ch1-nsfw)


End file.
